


As A Gem

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cock Rings, Hickies, M/M, Massage, Oil massage, Rimming, Vibrators, cum, its all good though, just like.... a lot of cum, lucio has a potty mouth, not much though, some fingering, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Just some filthy nsfw Doomcio





	As A Gem

**Author's Note:**

> The doomcio Discord server really wanted some thigh-fucking, and who was I to refuse the challenge? God, it's been a while since I've written smut like this, though... go easy on me, guys hahahah

The scene was lavish, candles lit and an impossibly large bouquet of the prettiest flowers Lucio had ever seen was standing proudly on the side table next to the bed. The lights were low and Lucio was lying prone on Akande’s huge, plush bed; head in his arms, waiting as naked as the day he was born for his boyfriend to finally leave the master bathroom. He didn’t really know what the occasion was, but he knew Akande was the type to overdo these sorts of things for no reason anyways.

Akande finally exited, but to Lucio’s disappointment he was still wearing his underwear, a pair of wine-red boxer briefs. Typical Akande.

“Uh, I don’t see my boyfriend’s dick anywhere, do you?” Lucio grinned, peering over his shoulder and arching his back to watch Akande climb onto the bed.

A deep, quiet chuckle thrummed through Lucio’s chest in response, and he shivered, excited.

“Don’t worry. The best is yet to come,  _ ayọ̀ mi. _ Just be patient…”

Lucio heard a bottle uncap and felt Akande settle his weight on the mattress, immediately twitching once the large hands of his lover landed on the small of his back, smoothing over the oil in his hands onto Lucio’s warm skin. 

“Uh, wh--”

“Massage oil, my love.” Lucio didn’t have to turn around to see Akande’s smile; he could hear it in his voice.

Lucio smiled uneasily, squeezing his biceps. “Wow, okay. You sure are going all out tonight… why, though?”

Out came Akande’s reply, smooth and casual. “Why not?” 

“Well, today’s Wednesday, for starters. I’ve got two photoshoots tomorrow and an interview. You’ve got… I dunno, you probably have shit to do. There’s nothing special to celebrate!” Lucio paused to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Akande’s birthday wasn’t in another 2 months, and his just passed. Nope, nothing. 

Akande kept kneading Lucio’s skin, working the oil down his back to his butt, and then down to the thighs. “Life is worth celebrating, Lucio.  _ You  _ are worth celebrating.”

“You sure are being cryptic all of a sudden,” Lucio scoffed, tossing his loose dreads over his shoulder to shoot Akande a mock glare.

Akande didn’t reply, smiling to himself secretly in the way Lucio both hated and loved. The corners of his eyes crinkled up as he slowly, sensually worked his way down Lucio’s muscular legs, admiring his sculpted calves as he massaged them, moving onto his feet.

Lucio didn’t protest. He was suspicious of Akande’s motives, but  _ damn  _ if this didn’t feel good. He was way too good at massages, and they both knew it. Akande stopped massaging and opened the bottle of oil once more, but instead of squeezing a good amount into his palms, he drizzled copious amounts of the clear substance onto Lucio’s ass, licking his lips as he watched it run down the smooth curves. Down he went, onto Lucio’s thighs, down his calves and stopped at his ankles. The bottle was half-finished by the time he was done, and Lucio was already looking as shiny as a gem.

_ My gem,  _ Akande thought hungrily as he swooped in, smoothing the oil all over Lucio’s body and admiring every inch. Lucio had amazing, soft skin thanks to his rigorous regimens, and Akande was very grateful for that at the moment.

“Mmm, prepping me like dessert?” Lucio groaned softly as Akande worked out the kinks in his legs, moving down to thumb at his instep.

“You certainly will be, very soon,” Akande replied, still enamoured by all that was spread out before him. Lucio looked like a million dollars tonight, and he was gonna make sure he was treated like  _ royalty.  _

Lucio gasped as he felt Akande’s huge hands slide up his legs and stop at his ass, spreading the cheeks before smacking them. Another flip of the cap, another drizzle of oil, this time right at Lucio’s hole. Akande watched the oil drip down his crack and onto his balls like a blind person seeing fireworks for the first time. He was enraptured.

Dipping his thumb in for a little bit and feeling his boyfriend squeeze around the intrusion, he finally tossed the bottle of oil to the side and bent down, his hulking figure a sharp contrast to Lucio’s lithe body lying right below him. Lucio moaned in delight, grinning as he felt Akande’s hot wet tongue swirl on his hole, breathing a sigh of relief and letting his whole body relax. There was nothing to celebrate indeed, but that wasn’t going to stop Lucio from enjoying this to the fullest. If his boyfriend wanted to worship him on an ordinary day, who was he to stop him? This way, Lucio could get the rest and relaxation he finally needed after all those missions Overwatch had sent him off to. 

Akande groped and kneaded Lucio’s thick thighs as he dived in, tongue and lips working at Lucio’s hole, even daring to slurp noisily to let him know exactly how much he loved this. They both moaned softly, Lucio bucking his hips against the soft sheets of the bed and arching his back when he wanted  _ more,  _ more of Akande’s mouth, more massaging. Akande was way too good at this. He was way too good at  _ everything. _ It felt too heavenly. 

After some minutes of uninterrupted rimming, Akande finally sat up, smacking Lucio’s ass playfully. He grinned.

Lucio groaned in pleasure, blissed out on the mattress before realizing something with a start; Did Akande do all of this just so he could finally have _ penetrative sex? _

It was still relatively early in their relationship, and thanks to the staggering size difference between the two men, they weren’t able to have much luck having “normal” sex. They had to opt for alternatives like blowjobs, handjobs and fingering… and of course, thigh-fucking. Lucio was still working on stretching himself for his boyfriend’s ridiculously large dick, but he was nowhere near ready!

Realizing this, he suddenly sat up, turning around to face Akande and shoot him another glare.

“ _ Please  _ tell me you’re not doing all of this pampering for me because of the reason I think it is.” Lucio’s tone was stern, alarming Akande.

“And what’s that reason?”

“Akande,” Lucio lowered his voice, “we’re  _ not _ doing it yet. I’m not ready.”

Akande blinked, surprised, but then burst out laughing.   


“ _ Aládé mi _ , please! That’s not what I want. I know you’re not ready,” he crooned, brushing the back of his fingers on Lucio’s cheek. “You’re holding so many accusations against me, that if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn't  _ like  _ any of this. I want to treat you like a king--”

“For what?”

“Because I love you. And because I constantly see you stressed out. Do you always think so negatively of me?”

Lucio narrowed his eyes, but then looked away, thinking. “I mean,” he started after a pause, “you don’t really do anything for no reason… is all I’m saying.”

“You’re right,” Akande replied, and hopped off the bed, disappearing out of the room for a minute before returning with a small box in his hand. Lucio was confused, but curious.

“... What’s that?”

Akande ignored him. “You’ve been wearing yourself thin, Lucio. I think it’s time you simply relax and… let  _ me _ take care of things for once.”

The box was opened, a small rectangular thing wrapped in a pink ribbon, and the lid was set aside. Lucio leaned forward to peer into it, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he saw the set of vibrators lying cozily inside their packaging. They were all a bright shade of pink, three individual vibes of staggeringly different sizes and shapes. One was a traditional vibrating dildo, a thick and generously-sized pink penis that was slightly transparent. Another, a remote control egg, and of course, a vibrating cock ring. All were neatly packaged in their box, unseemly little devices that Lucio knew was going to be used to  _ wreck  _ him in the future.

He looked up from the box with eyebrows raised. “Uhm… let  _ you  _ take care of things? What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Akande grinned smugly, picking the box up to remove the contents inside. “It’s been a while since we’ve had fun with toys, and I know you’ve been stretching yourself as much as you possibly can throughout your days. It seems like I’m not appreciating it enough, but you know I am.” He gently removed the egg from the box and laid it down neatly in front of Lucio’s feet, letting him gape at it before continuing. “I see your efforts. And of course, I’m  _ going _ to help.”

Akande took out all of the toys, laying them in a neat row in front of Lucio who was eyeing them with knitted eyebrows.

“This was a customized gift, of course, but…” Akande chuckled, “I hope you like pink, because this was the only color they had.”

Lucio chuckled, too, drawing his knees to his chest and balancing his chin on his arms. “Hmmmm,” he mumbled, biting his lip. It was getting late and he knew how excited Akande could get when they used toys. Sometimes they wouldn’t quit until both of them had had at least two orgasms. But he  _ really  _ wanted to try them out. He used all kinds of toys before, but never could get his hands on a vibrating cock ring! 

Akande noticed his hesitation, discouraged. “Of course... we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. This is just a suggestion, not an order.”

“Like as if I’d let  _ you _ order me around,” Lucio quipped, smiling up at his boyfriend. “I’m just… kinda tired tonight. I’m sorry babe, I really wanna do this, but this is gonna take... forever.”

“I’m well aware of your photoshoots tomorrow, Lucio. I promise, this will definitely be quick.”

“Yeah, it better be…” Lucio sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Okay, you promised. You  _ promised,”  _

Akande grinned, bending down to give Lucio quick kisses, enjoying the warmth of his lips before parting and setting himself down on the bed.

They got right into it, Lucio grabbing the cock ring and flipping himself over to his knees so that Akande could work his hole open for the egg. Some lube was applied to the egg, which was small but still a satisfying size, before Akande dived back in with his tongue and resumed his earlier job.

Lucio’s cock was already dribbling some precum onto the sheets below when he was sufficiently turned on, his dick half-hard but coming to life rapidly with every buck of his hips. He wanted to lower himself and fuck the sheets below him to hasten the process, but Akande had a bruising grip on his hip, while still holding the lubed egg in his other hand. 

Akande dipped a thumb in again, moving his lips down to Lucio’s balls, licking down the taint and then teasing his cock with his tongue, making Lucio groan. He made sure Lucio was loose and relaxed enough before lifting the egg to his hole and pressing it against the ring of muscle.

“Alright, my love. Are you ready for this now?”

“Yeah, ages ago!” Lucio grunted, holding his breath once he felt the egg pushing in, his hole adjusting to the toy.

The toy was well-lubed, as Akande made sure of it, and so the insertion was a quick process. The egg was fully inserted, only the little wire attached to the remote was out. Akande took the remote in hand, sitting up and flipping Lucio over.

Lucio’s eyes were already heavy-lidded, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. The cock ring was already on his shaft, right below his glans, and Lucio managed to find a way to turn it on by himself.

“Well,” Akande observed, an eyebrow raised, “that was fast.”

“This shit feels amazing,” Lucio panted, legs already spread, his cock erect and throbbing as the toy attached to it did its wonders.

Akande chuckled, shaking his head before he raised the remote and pushed a small silver button on it that was marked as “A” and watched Lucio jerk suddenly, his hands flying to his mouth as he tried to hold back a small scream.

“Too much?” Akande asked, holding onto one of Lucio’s legs to prevent himself from getting kicked.

“N-no,  _ agh _ \-- fuck! Ohh  _ fuck _ , this feels so good!” Lucio panted, hands away from his face and grabbing at the sheets next to him, balling them up in his fists. Between the vibrating on his cock and the vibrating in his ass, he already felt overstimulated, the waves of heat in his body rushing directly to his dick and leaving him in pure, near-wordless bliss.

Akande watched on, amused as Lucio wriggled below him, still keeping his grip on his leg, still holding onto the remote. Lucio was practically drooling after a few minutes, bucking his hips in the air, fucking at nothing as his cock bobbed with the toy still attached. He laid his head back on the soft pillows and moaned, vocalizing his pleasure as loud as he could, babbling away almost incoherently. 

“F-fuck, ah… this feels so good,  _ so _ \-- Akande… mmf!  _ Fuck,  _ never felt this good in years… ah, shit! Aah! Please…”

“Please? Please what?” Akande leaned forward, his huge figure nearly enveloping Lucio as the DJ squirmed and writhed under him, remote still in hand. He was massaging Lucio’s legs again, loving the feeling of the oil on his warm, smooth skin as he watched his boyfriend come undone by two tiny little toys.

“Please… god, I n-need you…” Lucio groaned, face sweaty and lips parted, looking up at Akande like he was a divine spirit. “I need you, Akande…  _ ah!” _

“You already have two toys, my love…” Akande spoke low, thumbing the other silver button on the remote playfully. “What else can I give you?”

Lucio’s face screwed up in frustration, his whole body becoming even more unrestless before he let go of the sheets beside him and pulled Akande down with him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him feverishly.

Akande chuckled, a deep sound that added to the vibrations in Lucio’s body. He kissed all along Lucio’s jaw as the DJ moaned and groaned, grabbing at his naked back and hooking his legs around him. They were entangled together on the bed now, Lucio grinding his hips against Akande’s stomach and kissing him like his life depended on it. Akande pinned Lucio’s hands above him head and bore down on him, his half-hard erection still straining in his underwear and pushing it up against Lucio’s cheeks, adding to the pressure of the toy still inside him. With an animalistic growl, Akande bit down on Lucio’s neck, nibbling softly at first but then leaving visible bite marks before resorting to hard sucking.

In the back of Lucio’s mind, there was a voice protesting this, reminding him of photoshoots in the morning and how  _ scandalous  _ it would be if he showed up with hickies all over his neck to be printed and sold on magazine covers all over the world. But then… the other half of him won, the half that told him he was a rebel and if he showed the world a middle finger before, why not again? And again, and again, and again. Lucio was a bright and optimistic beacon of light, but his life mainly consisted of showing the world his middle finger, and that was no surprise to anyone. 

Eventually, Lucio was so stimulated between the two toys, Akande grinding on him and biting on his neck, and the warmth… he felt the heat building up in his groin, waves of heat pulsating throughout his body and thrumming through his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore… 

He seized up, a wall of an orgasm hitting him like a truck and leaving him nearly breathless, sparks of light invading his peripheral vision. His eyesight went blurry as he rode the waves of his orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of his head, bucking his hips uncontrollably. He made a huge mess between him and his boyfriend, cum shooting from his cock and sticking everywhere it landed, on his stomach, on Akande’s stomach, on the sheets and his thighs. 

Once it was over, he slowly came back to his senses, panting hard as his head lolled to the side, eyes fluttering shut. Akande was still on top of him, slowly sitting back up and switching both vibrators off as delicately as he could before sliding his hands underneath Lucio’s head and kissing him as passionately as he could.

Lucio groaned in protest. “Akande…”

“That was wonderful,  _ ayọ̀ mi.  _ You looked gorgeous, as usual.”

Lucio’s mouth was dry, and he spoke slowly. “But you didn’t get to cum, did you? Not so… wonderful.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“... My thighs.”

“Hm?”

“Fuck my thighs. That way, we’re both happy.”

Akande shook his head, leaning his forehead against Lucio’s sweaty one. 

“Do it,” Lucio frowned, one eye cracking open.

“I didn’t expect to get off tonight. This was supposed to be about you, Lucio, and that’s all.”

“Okay, well…  _ I’m _ telling you to fuck my thighs. That’s an order from me.”

Akande laughed, breath hot against Lucio’s cheek before kissing it and grabbing the massage oil haphazardly strewn on the bed. 

“Well… your wish is my command.” 

After the toys were slowly removed and set off to the side, Lucio’s thighs were slicked quickly and efficiently, massaged and rubbed down some more before they were pushed and held shut, and Akande paused while he pulled his cock out of his underwear. It was still half hard, head slightly slicked from precum. 

“Are you sure about this?” Akande asked while he positioned himself. The size difference made thigh-fucking a bit hard, but missionary always did the trick.

“It’s just my thighs, babe.” Lucio chuckled tiredly, rubbing his eyes again.

“You just look exhausted, is all.”

“I’m a big boy,” Lucio fought back a yawn, “I can take it.”

Akande shrugged, slipping his dick in between Lucio’s strong thighs, holding his legs and letting them rest on his shoulder as he started pumping slowly, his entire length shoved back and forth.

Lucio grinned sleepily, propping his head up on a pillow to watch Akande’s massive length slip in and out from between his clenched thighs, enjoying the view. He always resorted to fantasizing about taking him whole inside of him whenever they did this, if he was ever waiting for stimulation. Watching that thick, uncut cock pump so close to his face, every vein on Akande’s shaft throbbing as he pleasured himself never failed to get Lucio hot and bothered, even so soon after his own orgasm.

Akande grinded down rhythmically, quickening his pace over time and ever so slightly leaning forward until his head almost touched Lucio’s cum-covered stomach. The mess between them spread with every movement, but Lucio enjoyed the feeling of his own cum slicking his thighs, and was reinvigorated with the excitement of realizing that he was going to be covered with cum again once Akande orgasms.

Lucio clenched his thighs even harder at the thought, wanting Akande to orgasm already because he was tired, but also because it was such a satisfying thing to watch his boyfriend, the cold and calculating Doomfist come undone with just his legs. He shuddered in delight at the thought of finally feeling Akande inside of him one day, knowing how full he’ll feel once he does, knowing he’d probably cum in two seconds once that happens. The fantasy stirs his dick to half-hardness once again, but in vain.

A few minutes pass, and Akande was really pounding into him, body slicked with sweat as he bore down over and over, determined grunts escaping his lips every so often. He was gripping onto Lucio’s legs on his shoulder so hard, it would surely add to the bruising on his neck for tomorrow’s appointments. His hard cock pumped in and out, in and out, precum leaking from the tip and adding the mix of Lucio’s cum and the oil that slicked his thighs. The whole bed was shaking, the lewd noises of Akande fucking and hips slamming against Lucio’s thick thighs filled the room. His eyes were locked onto Lucio’s, half-lidded but filled with a fire that made Lucio want to pull him down and make out wildly with him again. 

Akande bowed his head now, leaning down so close that Lucio could feel the heat of his breaths, could hear him panting very clearly. He was getting closer to his orgasm, his hips slamming wildly now, his whole frame coming undone and his technique getting sloppier. Lucio loved seeing him like this, guard down, relaxed and as vulnerable as can be. This was the Akande Ogundimu that Lucio loved seeing, the one that was stripped of all masks, cold demeanors, and calculated actions. With this Akande, Lucio could read him like a book, and he knew he wanted only one thing.

Akande grunted loudly, jerking a bit before growling deep and low, his chest heaving with every breath. He had a death grip on Lucio’s legs as he pumped hard, head poking Lucio’s stomach harshly… and then he came. His jaw tightened, eyes shut as ropes of cum shot out and coated Lucio’s torso, splashing all over his chest and stomach, even squirting directly onto his face. Lucio basked in the warmth of it all, licking some that fell on his lips and squeezing his thighs even harder, as tired as he was.

Akande gave a few more languid pumps before finally releasing Lucio’s legs and letting them fall off to the side. He rolled his head, stretching his neck muscles and shoulders, rubbing them. He panted hard, dark skin shining with sweat, lips slightly parted that eventually turned into a smile as he let his golden eyes fall onto the mess he made on his lover.

“Ah…” Akande grinned apologetically. “My bad. Look at the mess I’ve made on you…”

“That was awesome, though,” Lucio confessed, sticking a finger into the hot white cum on his stomach and licking it seductively. _ “Mmm _ , my favorite flavor.”

Akande rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop that!”

“You came  _ a lot _ , man. Have I been neglecting my king for _ that  _ long?”

“To be fair, you’re working diligently on being able to take me. So for that, I hold no grudges against you.”

Lucio hummed thoughtfully, making sure no cum landed in his hair before slowly sitting up, groaning.

Akande leaned down to kiss him, smearing the cum on Lucio’s face, a string of it connected between them as they made out sloppily but passionately. Lucio wrapped his arms around Akande’s neck once more, and smiled against his lips as he felt big warm hands against his back, fingers threading through his hair.

They finally pulled away, and Lucio readjusted himself so he could be scooped up into Akande’s arms. He groaned in pain once again, rubbing the sore spots where Akande’s herculean grip bruised him the most.

“I’m gonna show up to the photoshoots I got tomorrow all fucked up thanks to you.” Lucio accused, leaning his head on Akande’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s what they have makeup and editing for, my prince. After all, I wouldn’t want any meddling model near you to have the _ wrong  _ impressions.”

“Wrong impressions?”

“That you don’t belong to anyone.” Akande smiled down at him, mischief glinting in his eye.

Lucio rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Oh, of course! Wouldn’t want a single person in the world not knowing we’re together.”

“Exactly. Come, let’s wash up.”

Akande lifted them both out of bed, peppering Lucio’s head with soft kisses as they made their way to the master bathroom.


End file.
